


Bright Lights Sparkling

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Dani just wants to unwind after a race weekend, but Jorge disturbs his peace and quiet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](https://f1rabbit.tumblr.com/post/152977272076) and fisidrosa's amazing tags :)

Dani was sitting waiting for the press conference to start when he got the fright of his life.

Marc laughing.

He'd thought that he would get used to it, but there was something startling about Marc's laugh, the suddenness of it alarming.

Dani saw Jorge looking at him with a mix of amusement and pity, and he glanced over at Jorge, laughing at his reaction.

They may not have been the best of friends, but Jorge sure knew how to a put a smile on his face.

***

The race weekend was over, gone in a blur of gravel and yellow flags.

Dani was sitting alone on the terrace, the rest of the hotel's guests had gone inside for warmth, but he liked the chill in the air, the stars shining down on him as the streetlights twinkled below him.

"Can I get you anything, Sir?"

Dani was roused out of his thoughts by the waiter standing over him. "A beer."

"Any preference?" The waiter took out a little pad, but Dani just shrugged.

"I don't mind."

Dani went back to staring at lights, following the cars as they flowed round the streets, their brake lights flashing away.

"Your beer, Sir."

Dani reached out for it before realising the voice wasn't the same as before, and he looked up to see Jorge standing there, grin on his face as he handed Dani one of the beers that he was holding.

"Estrella Galicia." Dani shook his head, laughing to himself. "You have a strange sense of humour."

"It made you smile." Jorge winked at him, and Dani found himself smiling again, relaxing as he sipped at his beer.

Dani got a hint of Jorge's cologne, musky and warm, a hint of spice, like fire burning in his soul.

"I'm always smiling." Dani grinned, his eyes wide as he stared at Jorge, watching him smile.

"How do you put up with Marc's laugh?" Jorge snorted in laughter, and Dani just shook his head.

Even though the garages were often noisy, Dani could always hear Marc's laugh over it all, and Marc laughed a lot.

Dani sat his beer down, holding his hands up in surrender. "I'm not starting this conversation again."

"You know I'll win." Jorge laughed, downing the last of his beer as he glanced around to see where the waiter was.

"You always do." Dani scraped at the edge of the label on the beer bottle with his nails, fidgeting as he thought of all the countless hours that they'd spent talking about their teammates. "You would think after all this time we'd have found something to talk about other than work."

Jorge compressed his lips, fluttering his eyelashes as he gazed at Dani.

There was no-one else around, the restaurant long since closed and the lights switched off. The only reason that no-one had told them to leave was because they were famous.

Dani leant in closer, the lights sparkling in Jorge's eyes, like a universe trapped inside them. Jorge rested his hand on his knee, sending sparks through his body as he closed his eyes, letting their lips meet as the stars shone down on them, the noise of the city falling away as Jorge's breathless gasps left him smiling.

Words were difficult, but this, the smallest of gestures, spoke volumes.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
